Never Want to be Without You
by ChristianGateFan
Summary: This is a songfic about Wesley and Kathren a few years after Romulans, Anyone? This is my firt sonfic so please go easy on me. Also, please read and review! You probably need to read this to understand my next story I'm planning about Wes and Kat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation, nor do I own the song in this fic. The song is "Now You Know" sung by Hilary Duff. I do own Kathren.

Okay, here's that short story about Kathren and Wesley I mentioned. I had to put this on here before I stated on the next long so you guys wouldn't get confused. Yes, it's a songfic. It's my first songfic, so please go easy on me if I didn't do it right or something!

Oh yeah, and before you read this you got to know that this is a few years after _Romulans, Anyone? _And that Wesley did eventually become a Christian. I won't tell you exactly when this is because you're bound to figure it out once you start reading, lol! (Hint: it's sometime in the seventh season.) Enjoy! And more Wes/Kat stories will follow! Yay!

Never Want To Be Without You

She sat silently on the couch in the front room of the quarters she shared with her sister. Her mind was racing, her heart torn.

**In these eyes, more then words**

**More then anything I have spoken**

**As the sky turns to gray**

**My heart's just about to crack open**

She felt like crying; Wesley was probably leaving, and there was nothing else she could do about it. She'd talked to him, but she didn't know how much affect it would have.

**So the story goes**

**There's something you should know**

**Before I walk away**

**And I blow the ending**

She remembered that conversation well. It was fresh on her mind, having only taken place about a couple of hours ago.

**Never want to be without you**

**Oh no, here I go, now you know**

**What I feel about you**

**There's no running**

**Must've been wrong to doubt you**

**Oh no, there I go, no control**

**I'm falling, so now you know**

She'd poured her heart out to him, and she remembered every word…

_"Wesley, you can't go," she pleaded. _

_"I have to, Kathren, Starfleet isn't for me-"_

_"How do you know that?! You can't just make decisions like that this quickly!"_

_"It's my life, Kathren," he replied darkly._

_"No it's not, Wes. We're Christians. We're supposed to let God lead our lives, not the other way around! And do you honestly think that that so-called 'vision' you had," and she punctuated the word with question marks in the air, "came from God?"_

_That stopped him. "Well…I don't know."_

**Feel so light, craving oxygen **

**All this truth's left me empty**

**Will you run? Can you handle it?**

**'Cause I need you to tell me**

_"Exactly. You don't know. It could have been anything-A waking dream, something your mind conjured up. Whatever it was, it couldn't have come from God. Granted, God could talk to people like that, and yes, he used to, but he just doesn't do that anymore. Besides, I highly doubt He wants you to go gallivanting off through the universe with some being you hardly know anything about! You haven't even prayed about this, have you?"_

_"No, and why should I?" he said, sounding a little too haughty for her tastes. _

_"Wesley, you should know why!" she said in frustration. _

_He ignored what she said. "Why can't you just try to understand, Kat-?"_

_She cut him off. "Don't use that nickname on me!" she said angrily. "Not when you're about to desert me!" Choking back tears, she turned away._

**Maybe this is bold**

**But I'm hoping you'll stay**

**For a happy ending**

_"Desert you-!" he stopped and frowned. "But there's more to it than that, isn't there? This is about more than just the fact that I'm leaving, isn't it?" He moved toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't it?"_

_Starting to cry, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to go, Wes," she cried. _

_"It'll be all right," he said, returning her embrace. "I'll visit as often as I can."_

_"But it's dangerous out there," she sniffed. "What if…What if you're killed and I never see you again?"_

_"Kathren…"_

_"It could happen, Wesley. But I don't want to lose you." Then she softly whispered, "I love you."_

**Never want to be without you**

**Oh no, here I go, now you know**

**What I feel about you**

**There's no running**

**Must've been wrong to doubt you**

**Oh no, there I go, no control**

**I'm falling, so now you know**

_Surprised, he stepped back and looked at her. _

_"I've never thought of you as just a friend, Wes," she said._

_"Kathren, I-" he said, searching for words. "I…I've felt that way too."_

_Her eyes widened, and then she smiled. "You have?" She said. "I mean, I thought…"_

_He shook his head._

_"But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" she said, looking away. "Oh, I feel so stupid." _

_He sighed. "This doesn't necessarily mean that I'll stay," he said. "But I will pray about it before I leave, okay?" _

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise, but it's not likely that I'll change my mind."_

_She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "All right," she said. Then she turned to go, but as she left, her heart was breaking. _

**No, I won't look back **

**When I tell you what I think about you**

**No, I won't look back**

**When I tell you what I think about you**

Now she sat on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, hoping. That was all she could do. She'd done everything else. She'd talked to Wesley, she'd even asked Beverly to do something. _"He's twenty-one, Kathren," _she'd said sadly. _"He's old enough to make his own decisions. As much as I regret it, if he wants to do this I can't stop him." _That had been about half an hour ago, when she had still had options to try, things to do. Now…now she had nothing to do, to try. All she had left was hope, hope that Wesley would pray about it and make the right decision, whatever that was. Though she hoped it was to stay.

**So the story goes**

**Yeah, you already know **

**So don't be a fool **

**And go spoil the ending**

The door chime rang, and reluctantly Kathren got up to answer it. But once she got to the door and it slid open, her attitude immediately changed. It was Wesley, and he was back in his uniform.

"Wesley!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Wes said, laughing. "Can we at least go inside first?"

"Oh," Kathren said, releasing him, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Yeah, come in, please."

The two of them stepped inside the front room, and Kathren looked at her friend, confusion taking over after the initial happiness.

"But Wes, I thought you resigned from the academy. I thought you were set on staying here with the Traveler when the _Enterprise _leaves."

**Never want to be without you **

**Oh no, here I go, now you know**

**What I feel about you**

**There's no running**

**Must've been wrong to doubt you**

**Oh no, there I go, no control**

**I'm falling, so now you know**

He sighed. "I did, and I was. But I promised you I'd pray about it before I left, so I did. And after I did, I didn't feel the same about it anymore. You were right, Kathren. I was wrong, and I'm sorry." Then he frowned and said, "That doesn't mean that now I agree with this situation, though. That still disturbs me, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"But," Kathren asked, still confused. "Why are you in your uniform from the academy if you resigned? _That's _what I don't get."

"Oh, that," Wesley said. "Well, uh, after I'd changed my mind and decided not to go, I kind of asked Captain Picard if Starfleet would take me back…and apologized for my behavior earlier, even if I still think I did the right thing. Needless to say, he said yes, and forgave me." He smiled, "Although he did warn me that I'd better not do anything like that again."

**Never want to be without you **

**Oh no, here I go, now you know**

**What I feel about you**

**There's no running**

**Must've been wrong to doubt you**

**Oh no, there I go, no control**

**I'm falling, so now you know**

Kathren laughed. "Oh Wes, I knew you'd do the right thing."

But Wes sighed. "Kat, do you really think I _did_ do the right thing."

"I know you did Wesley," Kathren said, hugging him again. "If it's what God wanted you to do, it was the right choice."

Finally Wes smiled genuinely as he returned the embrace. "Yeah," he said. "You're right. And I guess I knew it all along, but I wouldn't listen to you…or to Him. Thanks, Kathren."

"Don't thank me, Wesley," she smiled. "Thank God." She hugged him tighter. "Oh Wes, I'm so glad you're not leaving."

"Me too, Kat. Me too."


End file.
